


Cyclop's Son

by SimmeringSun



Category: Castle Crashers (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: "A prince with no crownAm I under the moon or the sun?Revered by a kingdomI am the Cyclop’s son"





	Cyclop's Son

A prince with no crown  
Am I under the moon or the sun?  
Revered by a kingdom  
I am the Cyclop’s son

I bask in the scent of flowers  
I get a thrill at the swing of a sword  
I may be a royal  
But a defeat we cannot afford

And I see a future of a rose not so far away  
She doesn’t cry at the altar  
With a kiss on pure lips  
She does not faltar  
She smiles at me sweetly  
And under that grand grand sun  
Her dark skin shines  
And she feels no need to run

A prince with a bomb and armor  
Are we really under the sun?  
I must follow my father  
For I am the Cyclops son

I bask at the sound of music  
I get a thrill at the sound of bombs  
I may be a royal  
But I still hold some qualms


End file.
